neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Immortality
Immortality (or eternal life) is the power of living for an infinitely long lifespan and having an arrested aging process. The beings with this ability are labeled as immortal. Overview Immortal beings are protected from a natural death, but can still be killed or vanquished through magical means. Immortality does not mean the possessor is invulnerable, as they can still obtain wounds, such as cuts and bruises. Furthermore, these beings are either immune to aging or at least age at a much slower rate than mortals. History This is another ability possessed by whitelighters which they gain after already losing their mortal lives. The demon Alastor is also immortal (as Hunter said he was 3000 years old) and maintained the appearance of a middle aged person. Fiona Callahan possessed immortality due to her role as the Keeper of The Sacred Flame and the Steward of The Source of All Evil. However, her immortality was stripped by Macy Vaughn with a Voodoo ritual. It was later revealed that Fiona’s immortality would have saved her from dying when she ignited the Sacred Flame, had Macy not stripped it from her. Divine entities, also known as gods, naturally possess immortality. Harry Greenwood knew of a spell to strip an immortal being of their immortality, but it required the ritual be self-inflicted. This can be circumvented by the use of a demonic voodoo ritual and casting the spell on oneself while controlling the immortal. Macy Vaughn became immortal for a short period of time after merging with the Source of All Evil. Her immortality and all other powers of the Source were relinquished by herself and her sisters with a spell. Enhanced Durability Additionally, immortal beings also possess an enhanced durability, thus these beings are able to withstand physical and/or magical harm that would otherwise be lethal. It also grants beings protection against the effects of their own powers. Macy's Unknown Voodoo Immortality Stripping Spell Macy used a spell in a Voodoo ritual along with Fiona's immortality stripping spell. Macy used herself as the voodoo doll and then the sign of infinity was cut up on both of their skin."Ambush". Incantation Oog-basa Dormi-saunt! Oog Basa-dormi-saunt. Oog-basa-dormi-saunt. Jarridnee min an-noor el-abadeyy. Known Users ;Original power ;Through spells, artifacts, power stealing, etc. *Hunters of Artemis (through Artemis' Blessing) *Whitelighters *Macy Vaughn (merged with the Source; relinquished) *Herpo the Foul (due to his creation of his Horcrux) *Nicolas Flamel (due to drinking the Elixir of Life; stripped) *Perenelle Flamel (due to drinking the Elixir of Life; stripped) *Tom Riddle (due to his creation of his seven horcruxes; stripped) *Oracles Trivia *Immortal beings are undying, even by a magic as powerful as the Killing Curse and Deathbolts, as proven by Tom Riddle with his horcruxes (resisted the Killing Curse) and Fiona Callahan with her own immortality (resisted Deathbolts). Immortals can also stand up against the lethal effects of spells, charms, or dark charms that can also prove fatal: Fiendfyre, Sectumsempra, Confringo, Diffindo, Solaris incantatio or even Stupefy in exceptional circumstances. Antonin Dolohov used an unnamed curse that could also prove fatal. Molly Weasley also uses an unnamed spell on Bellatrix that caused the Dark witch's death. References pl:Nieśmiertelność es:Inmortalidad fr:Immortalité Category:Powers Category:Immortality Category:Magical powers